Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced: Exelica Story Mode (English Script)
Below is the English script of Exelica's Story Mode in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. The script was made using translations provided by Facebook member Agustinus Zheng (formerly known as Vanitas Sentimentos). Main Prologue TRIGGERHEART EXELICA ......Coming out of the darkness, enshrouding the skies, splitting the sea, choking the earth, devouring the mind. The grand battleship empire "Ver'mith" invaded the planet, taking the cosmic stars down, and engulfing the land in flames. With inner instincts, they spread terror to every nation and disband them and due to the corrosive nature of the pure living specimen, shall bring doomsday. Their rival, the Super Space Administration Defense Unit "C.H.I.L.D.A." wishes to end the battle after reading the cause of chaos, however. Triggerheart: C.H.I.L.D.A.'s 7th division of secret weapons deployed as humanoid fighters. That is their truth that lies in the battle. With their ability combined with the Triggerheart weapon, C.H.I.L.D.A. is temporarily regrouping. C.H.I.L.D.A. has entered the battlefield against Ver'mith units during the battle. Meanwhile, Ver'mith's units are prepared with massive machinery from outer space they recuperated and reengage in the grand rotation of "gate" in space. What lies the outcome before their eyes in the battle..... Character Prologue 'Part 1: Explosion' split image of Exelica and Crueltear is shown to the player Crueltear: Exelica, can you hear me? Are you alright? Exelica: Sister! What's the plan? What about the Ver'mith? Crueltear: C'rna_dyne's anti-plan. She'll call us soon! We'll have to seal the access with other units... Crueltear: Exelica! flashes as Exelica's equipment is scattered, as if the Triggerheart was damaged Exelica: Ugh..! to white 'Part 2: Damages' unfades, revealing Exelica lying on the metallic floor of the C'rna_dyne, Crueltear is next to her. Exelica: Nnh... Crueltear: Exelica, thank goodness you're okay. Exelica: Sis...ter Exelica: Um, we were bursting through Ver'mith's domain. Exelica: That's right, before the explosion!! Crueltear: That's right. We didn't try to shoot it. Could that be...? appears and both Triggerhearts stare at her. C'r_na: materialization sound is heard I'm glad you two are right. After you recovered, we received terrible news about your parts. They are badly damaged, overheated and unable to push further. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we remodel them. Crueltear: C'r_na. I see, thanks for helping us. Exelica: What about our units? C'r_na: Damage is critical. In order to fully repair them, we will have to get new materials for remodeling them into our custom-made models. C'r_na: We can't expect to get to our home planet to get them repaired because we have insufficient report data and can't match the stars. Exelica: What do you mean "Can't expect"? C'r_na: Your unit metabolism rate has decreased, we need to attach Reboot and Repair mode. C'r_na: We will begin the unit reparations soon, so you'll have to wait and stay out. We will call you later when done. Crueltear: Understood. You take the control, then. Exelica: to herself (Star of hope... just which star is here?) Exelica: We'll be wandering the Earth with this star. Exelica: We'll go with Reboot Mode, we'll stay on Earth until then. 'Part 3: Living on Earth - Part One' shows Exelica walking on the beach with the A'rstear Exelica: Hehe... It's favorable, A'rstear. Exelica: We can relax for now, nothing's wrong with your booster engine parts. All that's left is to return to C'rna_dyne and repair the Core module's sensor. Exelica: Ah, daddy. Exelica: to herself Skiltall. Because we got back to our home planet, we met the human planet for the first time. We exist as humans because we have something to protect. to white 'Part 4: Flashback #1 - Skiltall' unfades, revealing an image of Skiltall looking at Exelica and Crueltear Skiltall: Who are you girls? What are those mechanical things? Crueltear: Nice to meet you, though we're not through yet... Crueltear: We want to learn your languages. Exelica: Um, I'm, soaring from stars, and live in the Earth like you guys, Triggerheart. Exelica: Triggerheart... Exelica. 'Part 5: Living on Earth - Part Two' Exelica: Can we see it someday? Skiltall: Unfortunately, we are still unsure about our calculations. Wonder if there is something like a friend. Exelica: Friend? Like, going together with a friend, right? Skiltall: I mean... flying in the skies gracefully. Exelica: Grace, huh. Was it because we reflected our flights during performance in the promotion agency? Skiltall: But that's not it, and we didn't see the weapons. That's you. Exelica: I'm sorry about it. But I don't really want to fight. I'll be put in the C'rna_dyne. Skiltall: Don't worry about it. But, in this place, remember that you're not humans. Exelica: Father... Exelica: My sister and I are from below, this planet is filled with sunlight, like in a half rotation. Exelica: Like father told us, this might be the place we will live in... and remember that we'll find our new place. Skiltall: Your hometown. No, your second hometown. Exelica: Yes. 'Part 6: In the middle of the night' night view of the hometown is shown on screen Exelica: (We lived as weapons, and this planet is always peaceful...) Exelica: (From now on, what of our existence? Our father is being lonely and well.) dark blue sky suddenly turns red as a gate opens in the sky above. 'Part 7: Ver'mith Attack' Esbarel appear in front of Exelica and behind Skiltall who protects Omelette C'r_na: alarm noise is heard It's the Ver'mith! The gate has been connected! Exelica: The gate... the Ver'mith is also here!? Exelica: Omelette!! Omelette: Meow!! Skiltall: We can't escape from here! Exelica: Watch out, Father! appears, eliminating the Esbarel Crueltear: C'rnBurn! explosion is heard as the Esbarel is destroyed. Exelica: !! Sister... Crueltear: You okay, guys? For Unit's Aging, we're out of C'rna_dyne. It was a blessing in disguise, right? Skiltall: It's good timing. Sorry about that. Exelica: Father, thank god you're okay. Exelica: Why must we think about Ver'mith now!? Crueltear: The dimensional space shuttle has an irregular usage... isn't it? C'r_na: After transferring, us and Ver'mith will be separated in a lagged normal space and it won't rise, I think. Exelica: That means... C'r_na: Of course, we'll guess. Exelica: ...... C'r_na: Other than that, hurry and enter Battle Mode. Because there's not always play all necessary conditions, but there is an anxiety... C'r_na: Use the spare units to reboot. Time the marching all-out attack well! Exelica: Sister! Crueltear: Exelica, We're going to help C'rna_dyne. You go on ahead! Skiltall: You're going anyway? 'Part 8: Exelica's Decision' Exelica: to herself Ver'mith's attacks are really disastrous. It will become dangerous when no one comes to protect. Exelica: If possible, if we enter the unknown planet from sides while not gaining more threats, we can manage to hold them. Exelica: We'll go now. For this purpose we are Triggerhearts. If we can't go to the other place this time, we could be destroyed by Ver'mith. Skiltall: ...... Exelica: It's alright. We're Triggerhearts, after all. Exelica: We have a chance to succeed. We will go back. Take care of Omelete for me until then. Omelette: Meow... Crueltear: Exelica, can you hear me? Sort out the tuning as far as possible... to black 'Part 9: Triggerheart Launch' Exelica: weapon and unit final checks Reactor, Sighting Device Link, Check. Unit Synchro, Field active!. Companion Gunner Ship A'rstear, Companion Anchor Fighter Ship D'rfend. Exelica: Unit Exelica, storming off! ends Stage 1 'Part 1: Stage Start' and Exelica are seen flying above the clouds at the break of dawn. Camera's angle changes as the clouds are seen. Gameplay interrupts Crueltear: Exelica, can you hear me? You'll have to watch C'na_dyne's unit. Crueltear: We'll fight like that time in the winter. Crueltear: Ver'mith might probably get the advanced parts, but they have the cores as weak points. Just destroy them all. Crueltear: Whoever one of us is defeated, I'll finish the rest. Absolutely. Exelica: Absolutely. Crueltear: Yes. Absolutely. Talk to you later. Exelica: Right! breaks the 2 Triggerheart formation leaving Exelica on her own in the battlefield, gameplay begins. STAGE 1 START engages in a one-on-one battle against a group of [[Esbarel]s and a Misuka Power-up carrier. Another formation of Esbarels appear. Once there's no enemies in sight, Exelica prepares to descend from the clouds to attack the ground forces, then the gameplay interrupts.] 'Part 2: Descension - Ver'mith Transmission' Ver'mith 00: What are you doing here, second unit? Ver'mith 02: How unexpected. Our status cannot be verified. Ver'mith 00: Additional status. What's the sample aircraft? Ver'mith 01: Some functions will be unusable for Pallete parts' feedback. Ver'mith 00: It should move. It's an original excavation equipment. Ver'mith 02: Agreed. Ver'mith 01: Understood. Exelica: The ground will expand again..... I'll beat the Ver'mith before they start to occupying and dismantle this area! Exelica: I can't let that happen! to gameplay. Exelica eliminates the ground forces successfully. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? Aragabis is deployed to stop Exelica, Gameplay interrupts. 'Part 3: Boss Approaching' Exelica: That's the corrupt core! Exelica: The exterior of the model, ...is a ground-type battleship. attacks Aragabis within the score-time limit, destroying it with no problems. After exploding, Aragabis transforms to its second mode 'Part 4: Boss Battle' interrupts Exelica: It transformed? resumes again, Exelica destroys Aragabis second form, only to transform into its third mode. Gameplay interrupts once again Exelica: Its firepower is increasing!? resumes once again, Exelica destroys Aragabis again, then it transforms into its fourth form. Gameplay interrupts again. Exelica: Another enemy weaponry attack! I'll shoot it down! resumes again, Exelica defeats Aragabis once again, but it transforms into it's fifth and final form. Gameplay once again is interrupted. Exelica: Just a little more! resumes. Exelica finally destroys Aragabis. As it explodes, the game interrupts once again before the final explosion. 'Part 5: Boss Destroyed' Exelica: First, I'll take down the core... Exelica: What? It's still far!? Exelica: It's not over, there's still more!! resumes for a brief moment as [[Faintear Imitate] appears, then the gameplay is interrupted again.] 'Part 6: Imitate Appears' .]] Imitate: I've come now, eh? Are you my opponent? Exelica: You're a... Triggerheart!? Why!? Imitate: I don't need introductions. Let's fight! Exelica: What!? resumes. Exelica's first fight against Imitate begins, Exelica defeats her with no problem. Gameplay is interrupted after her first defeat. 'Part 7: Imitate's First Defeat' Imitate: Hmm... well, how about this!? Exelica: It's coming! resumes. Exelica defeats Imitate again. Gameplay is interrupted once again. 'Part 8: Imitate's Second Defeat' Imitate: Pretty good. We'll meet again. resumes as Imitate retreats, then the gameplay is once again interrupted. 'Part 9: Imitate Escapes - Stage Clear' Exelica: It's Jamming!? I can't catch her with sensors! Exelica: That Triggerheart is now our enemy? ....no, I need to press on! resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 1 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. Stage 1 Cutscene 'Part 1: Worries' Exelica: They'll invade the town in a short time. Exelica: Because my unit level wasn't high. They'll take over the planet soon enough. Exelica: Father, Omelette, I hope you are alright... 'Part 2: Flashback #2 - Omelette' Exelica: meows So fluffy! Let me hold him! ah! Omelette: Meow! Crueltear: This is a cat, right? We're going to feed him. Skiltall: Haha, I think he wants to taste himself. Crueltear: Huh? Skiltall: Cats are fond to taste themselves as their usual habits. It's because cats' movements are high, and they do themselves. Skiltall: We humans, friends, and family. Exisiting cells. No, somehow when we were poor, we exist to rely on ourselves to work for a living. Exelica: Ah, I see. Omelette: Meow. Skiltall: But, you have to give it a good and important name. Exelica: What's the meaning of this!? Skiltall: The name you will give must be a sign of friendship, cheerful and loving family. Skiltall: We can't call it if you don't give a name. Crueltear: I see. Exelica: I understand. I'll give him the right name. Exelica: Exelica's destined name for this cat, is Omelette. Crueltear: Omelette? Exelica: Like my father said, It's the loving harmony of the planet. Omelette: Meow. Exelica: We'll be back definitely. To the surface with my sister. Exelica: To go back home to our father. Stage 2 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 2 START arrives, gameplay interrupts. Exelica: What have they done?!.... I won't forgive them! resumes. Exelica engages both air and ground forces on the city streets, obtaining the second Power Up item and another Bomb item. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' is interrupted before Ver'mith Gharatoaga appears Exelica: Now the cannon's unit core has a recovery unit? Exelica: The core point will show up after I destroy the shield. resumes, Exelica battles Gharatoaga on its first form. 'Part 3: Boss Battle' destroys Gharatoaga's first form only to transform into its second mode. Gameplay interrupts Exelica: He's concentrating the firepower. I'm going to buy him some time with my movements! second form is destroyed. It changes into it's third mode. Gameplay is interrupted again. Exelica: Another armament! That jerk! resumes and Exelica eliminates Gharatoaga's third mode, it transforms into it's fourth and last mode. Gameplay is interrupted once again. Exelica: Again!? Alright! last form is destroyed, eliminating the second Ver'mith core once and for all. Gameplay is interrupted one last time. 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed - Stage Clear' Exelica: This time, that red Triggerheart didn't come out... It can't be, she's going to after my sister!? resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 2 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. Stage 2 Cutscene 'Part 1: Searching the enemy' is seen above the clouds Exelica: Peripheral internal data will support enemies soon. They will grow faster if this goes on. Exelica: to herself (Right now I can't shoot the reactor power from behind myself... I'll never know when that red Triggerheart might come and interrupt) her eyes 'Part 2: Flashback #3 - Call me "Father"' changes to a depressed Exelica and Crueltear, as Skiltall looks at them with a worried face. Skiltall: I can't believe it now. Your appearances are like remodified advanced weapons. Skiltall: Well, Exelica, Crueltear. You two were born to reach for the stars in the skies. Skiltall: If you fulfill your desire and don't come back, it'll be alright if you two can't be weapons. Skiltall: In the end, the planet that you hold dear, I can live by myself if I wish to. Skiltall: I understand if you don't need me. Exelica: '''...... '''Crueltear: ...... Skiltall: Please, come home safely. Skiltall: By the way regardless of worlds, I don't want to be called grandfather again. At least call me father. Exelica: Y-yes! 'Part 3: A Triggerheart's meaning of Existence' returns to the previous image of Exelica in the clouds. Exelica: to herself I was meant to exist because I was born to defeat Ver'mith. Exelica: I knew my reasons of existence disappeared when I flew to the skies. Exelica: No, maybe I'm happy because I didn't really disappear. Exelica: Father and Omelette, Sister, I will go home with everyone. Exelica: But, we can't let them advance any further. Exelica: The stars of birth. Nature. And people. Exelica: Protect.... I must protect this place! ends. Stage 3 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 3 START appears on the bottom left part of the screen, gameplay interrupts. Exelica: If I must see things I remembered, I have to fly closer to the blue skies... Exelica: Here it comes! Exelica: A'rstear, D'rfend, are you ready? ...Let's go! resumes. The player eliminates the Ver'mith aerial fleet WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' Flagreat Merr appears. interrupts. Exelica: Air play? It must be another core this time. resumes. Exelica eliminates Flagreat Merr. However, Flagreat Vis appears to engage Exelica. Gameplay interrupts before fighting. 'Part 3: Boss Battle' Exelica: The structure has changed!? Maybe it has become stronger. resumes. Exelica attacks and destroys Flagreat Vis, but Flagreat Nact appears right after the explosion. Once again the gameplay is interrupted. Exelica: I won't lose! destroys Flagreat Nact. 'Part 4: Imitate's Second Fight' interrupts Imitate: I'm happy we meet again. Just kidding. Exelica: You again? Just who are you!? Answer me! Imitate: Oh, shut it. I'll talk after I win! Exelica: I don't have time to mess around with you. Move aside! Imitate: Oh, the princess is in a hurry? If you must, I'll play with you! resumes. Exelica defeats Faintear Imitate again. 'Part 5: Imitate Defeated' interrupts. Exelica: Well!? Give it up! Imitate: Hmm, If I match up with your speed, I can still stop you! Exelica: Ouch...! resumes. Faintear Imitate retreats again. 'Part 6: Imitate Escapes - Stage Clear' interrupts again. Exelica: Ah, again!! Exelica: Is she serious? Is that... Exelica: To fight together is the Triggerheart's code. What is that red unit thinking, anyway? resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 3 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. 'Stage 3 Cutscene' heads to a Ver'mith-occupied industrial area in the coastline, some of the enemy units are heading to intercept her, battle seems unavoidable. Exelica: That Ver'mith core just now.... the enhanced core was about bursting out to the skies. Exelica: This time, it now heads to the ground and makes an opening. Exelica: I'll break through the the city and destroy the remaining cores! Exelica: A'rstear, D'rfend, let's go! ends. Stage 4 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 4 START appears on the bottom left part of the screen, gameplay interrupts. Exelica: Get out of the way! I'm not here to fight you! resumes, Exelica eliminates the ground resistance on the surface. Then she heads to an underground base where the enemy has set a massive defense line which Exelica takes down with no problem. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? interrupts as Ver'mith Willdiac is seen. 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' Exelica: Is that core... recovering? resumes. Exelica defeats Willdiac 'Part 3: Boss Battle' Exelica: A mistake recover pattern!? Exelica: Now it's a light weaponry attack this time? Exelica: You're going down next! 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed - Stage Clear' Exelica: to herself (The enemy is slowly gaining strength) Exelica: (And this time, if that red Triggerheart comes, I wonder if I can win against her under my current conditions) Exelica: (No, I can't lose here) Exelica: I made a promise to my sister! resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 4 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. 'Stage 4 Cutscene' night begins to darken into the evening sky, Exelica is looking at the distant stars. Exelica: I've come here at last. Exelica: There must be... a Master Core up there in this place. Exelica: I can't let my guard down. There will be more bullets coming after me. Exelica: But, I will definitely end this! ends. Stage 5 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 5 START appears on the bottom left part of the screen, gameplay interrupts. Exelica: This is the den...... Sister, I wonder if you're alright. resumes. Exelica engages with the final wave of Ver'mith forces guarding the Master Core's location. Gameplay interrupts as a Ver'mith Sub-Core appears. 'Part 2: Mid-Boss Encounter' Exelica: Come! If you want to stop me, do it now! Exelica: I'm clear here, time to move on! resumes. Exelica destroys the Ver'mith Sub-Core and grabs two Power Up items and an Extra Bomb item. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING Imitate appears. Gameplay interrupts 'Part 3: Imitate's Last Stand' Imitate: Welcome to my humble abode. Imitate: Don't sweat it when I treat you nicely. Imitate: it will be me who will be fighting you right here. Exelica: You're wrong. I will win! Exelica: to herself (Yes, I must win, for my sister) Imitate: Shut up! I can destroy you because I analyzed the current unit you're wearing. Exelica: Your analysis? Imitate: Yes, I'll get your data. You are ,after all, only material that makes me stronger. Imitate: It's good when I'm observing a lot, because I'm interested in recovering. It'll become a trouble if I chop you up. Exelica: Like that will ever happen. Exelica: In the name of the Triggerhearts, I won't lose to you! resumes. Exelica defeats Faintear Imitate one more time. interrutps. 'Part 4: Imitate Defeated' Imitate: Hehe... no, not yet... resumes. Several Fardotts aim at the player in an imminent, sure death firing sequence. Gameplay interrupts before firing. Part 5: Crueltear Appears Crueltear: C'rnBurn! Imitate: What!? resumes. Crueltear's bomb shot destroys the Fardotts before they fire. Crueltear appears next to Exelica. interrupts. 'Part 6: Imitate's Second Defeat' Imitate: How... could I...? Exelica: Sis! Crueltear: You're wasting your breath! It's over. All that's left is to destroy the core. Exelica, are you alright? Exelica: Yeah, somehow. Crueltear: That's my little sister. resumes "Ending Route" will change depending if the player used a continue or not troughout the gameplay. Stage 5 - Normal Ending Route the player used at least one continue during his / her gameplay. 'Part 1: Ennda Appears' resumes as Ver'mith Ennda appears and attacks Crueltear. Multiple explosions make a stream as Crueltear is pushed off-screen by the attack. Gameplay interrupts. Crueltear: Aaaahhh! Exelica: Sister! Imitate: Ahahaha! That was too close! Imitate: See! You just pushed your luck! Now it's you!! Imitate: No.. not me, Stop! NOOOO!! captures Imitate and "merges" with her, destroying Imitate in the process. Gameplay interrupts again. 'Part 2: Exelica VS Ennda' Exelica: Huh! Communication Link's noise... no, Voice!? Ah! Ver'mith Ennda: another Copy, huh. The place where the true Triggerheart is defeated, lies here. Exelica: Copy!? I see, that red Triggerheart just now. We are on our way to capture the Triggerheart, and that... Exelica: How could you! Ver'mith Ennda: Whatever. It's time for you to be eliminated. Exelica: I... will never become one.... like you! Exelica: Come on! resumes. Exelica defeats Ver'mith Ennda, destroying her once and for all. 'Part 3: Stage Clear' Ennda explodes. As she's destroyed, so does the entire stage, an agonizing Crueltear appears infront of Exelica. Gameplay is interrupted. Ver'mith Ennda: Aaaaaaah... Exelica: Sister! resumes again. Crueltear gets in an "Anchor lock" position, aiming at Exelica. Once again the gameplay is interrupted. Exelica: Sister! Hang in there! Crueltear: Exelica, we did it. ....You just go on ahead. And, go home. You're grown up now. Crueltear: Don't worry. I'll come back soon. Exelica: But!! Crueltear: I don't care, if the pain takes me forever ......C'RNBURN! resumes. Crueltear capture lock's Exelica with her Anchor Unit. Crueltear prepares to throw Exelica away. Gameplay interrupts one last time before releasing Exelica. Crueltear: C'RNBURN, FULL THRUST! Exelica: SISTER!! resumes. Crueltear throws Exelica to the gate, as Exelica spins uncontrollably, Crueltear is left behind to her apparent death. to white, level ends. unfades as Exelica (Without equipment) is seen holding an [[Unknown Light|Orb of light] that leaves her hands] ends [CREDITS ROLL] 'Part 4: Epilogue' is seen sitting with Omelette next to her. Exelica: meows Huh? Exelica: It's alright. Let's go home, definitely. Exelica: It's because, my sister is stronger. changes to Exelica and C'r_na Exelica: I'll be forever waiting for you, Sister. Exelica: That's why... you must come home, here. expression changes, implying sadness due to Crueltear's apparent death. Exelica: We have protected our second homeland. Exelica: Return to this star, return to this place. to black Over theme plays as the Game Over logo appears GAME OVER System Voice: Game Over. Loading" Anchor Unit icon appears on the bottom right part of the screen. Fades to black as the loading is complete and the Game Over theme ends. the player's score is not enough to reach rank 10th, the Main Menu screen appears. player's score is high enough to reach one of the 10 ranking positions the Rank In screen appears showing the Level 1 Clear pic of Exelica as the background. The player enters his/her initials, then the Memory Card check message appears, game data Auto-saves. to black, and the Main Menu screen appears. Stage 5 - True Ending Route the player did not use a continue during his/her gameplay, the True Ending Route is achieved. 'Part 1: Ennda Appears' Crueltear: Huh? What!? Exelica: !! Imitate: I'll just destroy you two here! resumes as Ver'mith Ennda appears and attacks Crueltear. Multiple explosions make a stream as Crueltear is pushed off-screen by the attack. Gameplay interrpts. 'Part 2: Exelica VS Ennda' Crueltear: Ahhh! resumes as Faintear Imitate merges with Ver'mith Ennda Exelica: I told you before... Exelica: I won't lose! Exelica: COME ON!! resumes as Exelica battles Ennda in a final battle where Exelica emerges victorious 'Part 3: Stage Clear' Imitate: *pant* this is... Imitate: You showed me the big one to beat me, I did not expect that! Imitate: If this happens, I'll... Exelica: The gate is moving!? Transmission? Imitate: Now, just where will you go, while the gate is stable..... I'm being defeated... here... Imitate: You just fly OUT OF HERE!!! Imitate: What!? Crueltear: You won't get away! Imitate: I won't let myself get killed! Crueltear: Exelica! Give me your power! Exelica: Yes! Exelica: D'rfend! Capture! Imitate: Gaah! STOOOP!! Exelica: Sister! Crueltear: Exelica! Both: HAAAAAH!! resumes. An exploding Faintear Imitate is thrown away, implying she's finally destroyed by the Triggerhearts. Exelica: GO!! resumes as both Exelica and Crueltear head to the gate, escaping from the battlefield. to white, level ends ROLL 'Part 4: Epilogue' darkened planetarium lights up. Crueltear: With this, the star above is at peace. Exelica: C.H.I.L.D.A.'s mother star... Crueltear: This must be in another space. Exelica: Can we go home someday, sister? Crueltear: Who knows. It's up to our fate now. Exelica: I just remembered. There must be another way. Exelica: Sister, we'll be fine if we're with everyone. Exelica: That's why, I'm glad we protected our second homeland. Crueltear: Yeah. This second homeland wasn't our star after all. changes to the Triggerhearts on the planetarium. Crueltear is looking at the telescope while Exelica is looking at somewhere else. Exelica: What's wrong, sister? Crueltear: Right now, you said you'll face everything, right? Exelica: ....... Crueltear: You'll face everything, even unstable decision, self by self. As Triggerhearts. That didn't change anything. Crueltear: We don't care we go home to another C.H.I.L.D.A.'s star, as in our new place.... I also remembered, that we've done our part for those we hold dear. Exelica: Yeah. changes to a shocked C'r_na communicating with Crueltear and Exelica C'r_na: Hey, can you hear me!? Exelica: What's wrong, Cr_na? Hijacked cockpit!? C'r_na: Um, um, um... That cat is going to mess the control C'r_na: Please stop it!! We can't fly any further! Stop! getting broken are heard implying Omelette is making a mess on the C'rna_dyne. Crueltear: Let's go, Exelica! Exelica: Yeah! to black, Game Over logo appears without its theme. GAME OVER System Voice: Game Over. Loading" Anchor Unit icon appears on the bottom right part of the screen. Fades to black as the loading is complete. the player's score is not enough to reach rank 10th, the Main Menu screen appears. player's score is high enough to reach one of the 10 ranking positions the Rank In screen appears showing the Level 1 Clear pic of Exelica as the background. The player enter his/her initials, then the Memory Card check message appears, game data Auto-saves. to black, and the Main Menu screen appears. Notes *If the player let Faintear Imitate escape at the end of Stage 1, there will be a glitch of some sorts where Exelica will say "It's Jamming!? I can't catch her with sensors!, That Triggerheart, is now our enemy? ....no, it's better to move forward!" before Imitate escapes, and again before the stage ends after Imitate retreats. This game error could imply the possiblity of an intended "Failed battle" dialogue that was cancelled by the developers at the last minute. *The Normal Endings of Exelica and Crueltear are very similar to the "UBW Route" ending of Fate/Stay Night, where Shiro Emiya sacrifies himself, while Sakura Matou waits for him to come back home, without knowing about his fate. *It is possible that the Normal endings of both Exelica and Crueltear are based upon the "Denial" stage of the grieving process as both endings involve the surviving Triggerheart refusing to accept the death of her sister unit and keeps the hope of seeing her again. *It is unknown how Exelica and Crueltear lost their equipment in the ending cutscenes, While Exelica only has the leg parts of her armor, Crueltear's Combat Gear was totally removed, leaving her in Spec Suit only. *Also, it is not explained how did Omelette got inside C'rna_dyne, since Exelica gave her to Skiltall to take care of while she was out. Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Character) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Story Mode Scripts